erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Allen West
Allen West, alongside Frank Morris, John Anglin, and Clarence Anglin, battled the Prison Breakers as a part of the Alcatraz Escapees in Prison Breakers vs Alcatraz Escapees. He was portrayed by Zach Sherwin. Information on the rapper Allen Clayton West was born on March 25, 1929. Convicted of car theft in 1955, he was sent to Atlanta Penitentiary, and then to Florida State Prison. After an unsuccessful escape attempt in Florida he was transferred to Alcatraz in 1957 and became inmate AZ1335. West was the only conspirator who did not participate in the actual Alcatraz escape with his fellow inmates, Frank West and the Anglin brothers, due to being unable to finish removing the ventilator grill in his cell in time. He cooperated fully with the escape investigation and was not charged for his role in the attempt. West was transferred to McNeil Island, Washington, when Alcatraz was deactivated in 1963, and later, back to Atlanta Penitentiary. After serving his sentence, followed by two additional sentences in Georgia and Florida, he was released in 1967, only to be arrested again in Florida the following year on charges of grand larceny. At Florida State Prison, he fatally stabbed another prisoner in October 1972, in what may have been a racially motivated incident. He was serving multiple sentences, including life imprisonment on the murder conviction, when he died of acute peritonitis on December 21, 1978, at age 49. Lyrics Allen West is in light slate grey while John Anglin, Clarence Anglin, and Frank Morris are in normal text. All four members of the group rapping together is in italics 'Verse 1:' Let's drop the Chicken Foot and settle this once and for all! We've got security on this battle, but this time there's no unlocked doors! And we're about to mark your fate, so you should squeeze out through your grates Before I give you a dose of how I like to serve my fellow inmates! Don't squander, we're more ruthless than your average prison gang! We've got those sharp-shot bars to rip through all your origami prison plans! Our rhymes are like Francisco Bay; ice-cold, with treacherous histories! Hiding trickery from inside the cells, break out Davino victories! Leave you shot Behind the Walls, and bury your bodies without a witness Make your nose bleed and smack you till your face is redder than Litmus! You're a last minute disgrace, our breaks come placed with an open case! So you should make like our escape plans, and leave without a trace! Trivia *Along with his teammates, West is the: **first criminal to appear. **first character to appear in black and white. **first character to rap in one location but in multiple different areas. *He is the first character to leave partway through the battle. *He is the first team rapper to split up from his team. *West has the least individual lines of any rapper or team rapper, with only 2. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Prison Breakers vs Alcatraz Escapees Category:Zach Sherwin Category:ERBofSmoshery